


Short Hurt/Comfort Fics for Voltron

by cocopuff_wowvoltron



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Also Hunk is worried, Anxiety, Bilingual Lance, Bisexual Lance, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon verse, College AU, Common Cold, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fever, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Gen, Hinted Klance - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I stole this from someone I’m sorry, If you agree with the discourse with Josh get the fuck out, Many AUs, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sickfic, Whump, help me I’m so far gone right now, hinted Shatt, i have so many, im really sorry, keith is TRYING, lance is also trying, migraines, not All of these will be klance, really sorry, uhm season 5 was great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/cocopuff_wowvoltron
Summary: This is really just a compilation of Hurt/comfort fics that I’m writing because I’m bored as all hell. They’re actually kinda cute though, so I mean knock yourself out this is kind of a guilty pleasure of mine why do I hurt the ones I love.





	1. Visiting Voltron (ft. Sick Keith) maybe Klance? Idk okay definitely Klance sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so I didn’t put Krolia in this chapter because I didn’t know how to include her, so this is pre-season 5. But I promise I’ll put Krolia in a later story. 
> 
> Season 5 was really good, if a bit unsatisfying. There wasn’t much Keith, but I think he’s coming home next season we’ll see. Also Lance was great I love him. 
> 
> If any of you agree with the discourse about Josh and you condone/contributed to the harassment he’s gotten/getting, then please get the fuck off my page. I cannot stand for that type of behavior. Real fans would care more about Josh than any ship. Nothing is worth harassing someone.

Keith and Kolivan were on a face call with team Voltron. He hadn’t said much for the call. He was tired and didn’t have much to contribute to the conversation. He’d started to stop paying attention when he heard his name. 

“Keith? Hey, you awake buddy?” Lance asked jokingly, taking in Keith’s spaces out expression. Keith shook his head to bring himself back to reality. 

“Sorry, I’m pretty tired,” Keith said rubbing the hair in his neck with his hand. 

“Uh-huh. So you ready for tomorrow?” Lance asked excitedly. 

“Yeah. I am! It’s been a while since I’ve been able to see you guys in person,” Keith said, voice betraying him and cracking in the last three words. Keith cleared his throat and rubbed it. Hunk and Pidge cackled at Keith’s suddenly high pitched voice. Lance cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t laugh. Shiro didn’t really make any sort of motion that let on that he’d noticed. “Alright well. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Keith said smiling softly. 

“Get some sleep, Keith,” Lance said, smiling softly. Keith nodded as Kolivan hung up the call. Keith cleared his throat as he waved goodnight to the other Galra. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He was exhausted. 

 

Keith woke up the next morning with a small alarm ringing. As he came into the real world he began to feel a dull ache all through his head. His throat felt dry and sore, and he bridge of his nose ached with congestion and Keith had no choice but to breathe through his mouth. He groaned. He was sick, but he happened to get sick the day he was supposed to visit team Voltron. He pushed himself off his bed, acutely aware of how hot his room felt. But he wasn’t sweating. Odd. 

As they approached the castle, Keith made sure that he had composed himself and didn’t look too under the weather. He sniffled and took a breath. He was glad to be seeing his friends again. He’s just need to hide this cold from everyone until he got back to the Marmora base. 

When the ship landed in the castle’s landing bay, everyone was there to greet him, all of them beaming. Lance had convinced Keith to wear his normal clothes instead of his Marmora suit and was glad to see that Keith was actually wearing them. Everyone crowded around Keith in a group hug. He couldn’t help but smile. He forgot how much he missed all of them. Suddenly he needed to push himself away though. He turned his back on the group and buried his head in his elbow. 

“What was that?” Pidge asked him, slightly amused. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Keith said sniffling quietly. Keith felt a wave of hot air over him. He felt warm, but he noticed how he still wasn’t sweating. Maybe he was coming down with a fever. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Nothing was going to get in the way of this visit. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him. 

“Did you have breakfast yet, Keith?” Lance asked him. Keith shook his head. “Then this is gonna be great!” They sat at the table together. Keith felt nostalgic sitting in his old seat. It formed a knot in his stomach and throat. Hunk placed a plate of pancake looking food on the table. They looked like pancakes, only they were a little darker, and they had little purple specks in them. Keith cocked a brow at them. “Don’t worry. Hunk spent a long time perfecting this recipe. He’s made these dozens of times. The purple dots taste like chocolate, by the way,” Lance said taking three of the pancakes. Keith took two. He was hungry, which was a good sign. 

About halfway through his first pancake, Keith felt another tickle in his nose, but he was too tired to stifle it this time. Lance had opened his mouth to say something to Keith, but Keith held up his hand before sneezing twice into his arm. 

“Excuse me,” Keith said rubbing his nose and clearing his throat. 

“Uh, bless you, Keith,” Lance said. “Are you okay?” Keith nodded, sticking another fork of pancake in his mouth. Lance decided not to press. He was eating after all. “After breakfast there’s something you need to see,” Lance said stuffing his own mouth with food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Lance,” Pidge groaned. Lance shot her a look. 

After breakfast the group went into the common room. Shiro, Keith, and Lance sat on the couch while Hunk and Pidge hooked up some wires and then grabbed a remote and pressed a button. There was then a projection of a game console home screen. Keith looked at it with amusement. 

“We had it on a smaller scale somewhere, but Pidge and Hunk wanted to go big, so they did this,” Lance said pointing to the projection. Keith nodded. 

“I call first play!” Pidge said. Lance groaned, but allowed it to pass without a fight. Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Keith? You still seem pretty tired. And you don’t sound too good,” Lance asked. Keith had hoped that Lance wouldn’t notice the slight strain and congested sound of his voice. 

“I’m okay, Lance,” Keith said sniffling. However, only a few minutes later,” Keith started coughing. It was wet and congested. 

“I don’t like the sound of that, Keith,” Lance said to Keith, worry laced on his tan face. 

“I agree with Lance, Keith. You don’t sound too good,” Shiro said. Keith groaned, even though his throat told him not to. 

“I. Am. Fine,” Keith said before he sneezed into his shoulder. Lance shook his head. He stood and walked off, coming back minutes later with a cup in his hand. 

“Drink this. It’s a kind of tea. It should help,” Lance said handing Keith the warm cup. 

“I said I was fine,” Keith mumbled. 

“Fine my ass. Are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“No. I’m hot actually,” Keith said. He hadn’t even noticed he was shivering. 

“What?” Lance asked. Lance reached down and put his hand on Keith’s forehead, before recoiling. 

“Is it a fever?” Keith asked mentally slapping himself for letting them find out he was sick. 

“Wha-? No. I don’t- I don’t know what this is. You- your cold,” Lance said, a worried expression playing with his brows and eyes. Keith cocked a brow. “I’m getting a thermometer. This isn’t right,” Lance walked off briskly and came back with a thermometer in his hand a few minutes later. After a moment of Keith holding the thermometer in his mouth it beeped and Lance took it out. “This can’t be right,” Lance said, his voice becoming thick with concern. Keith sneezed and rubbed at his nose, which was becoming red and raw, which Lance would’ve found adorable, had he not been so worried. 

“What’s it say?” He asked, suddenly aware of how congested he felt and sounded. 

“92 degrees. I’m gonna try again. Open up,” Lance said, placing the thermometer back in Keith’s mouth. Keith hated being babied like this, but Lance seemed really worried, so he just decided to humor him. Besides he was so tired, there was no way he could effectively argue. The thermometer beeped again. Lance frowned at the reading, telling Keith it was the same. At some point the others had paused the game and were watching the interaction. 

“This is scary,” Hunk said. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Pidge asked. 

“I don’t know! He’s showing the normal symptoms of the common cold, but he’s got some kind of reverse fever!” Lance said. He then turned to Keith. “Drink your tea. I’m gonna find Kolivan. Shiro, come with me,” Lance demanded. He was worried and was not going to take any shit right now. What Lance says goes. At least for right now. 

Lance and Shiro walked into the dining room where Allura, Coran, and Kolivan were talking. 

“Kolivan. There’s something wrong with Keith,” Lance said. Kolivan looked up immediately, his face softening slightly. He had a naturally hard demeanor, but it softened when he heard Lance’s worried voice saying something about the halfling. Kolivan stood and walked into the common room where Keith was sitting. Kolivan bent down, asking Keith what was wrong. Kolivan felt Keith’s forehead, just trying to confirm what the others were saying about his abnormal temperature. 

“The cub is okay,” Kolivan said, using “cub” affectionately. “He has a common Galra illness called the shivers. That’s why his temperature is below normal. He’ll be better in a few days if he gets his rest.” 

“Huh. Keith caught a space cold,” Pidge said. Keith groaned. 

“You’re not going on any missions until you’re better. No arguing,” Lance said. Keith groaned again. “Stop doing that. Rest your voice. I can only imagine how sore your throat is,” Lance said sitting next to Keith. Keith let his head flop on Lance’s shoulder. 

“I’m not feelin’ so well,” Keith mumbled. 

“I can imagine, baby,” Lance answered. 

“Love you, Lance,” Keith said burying his face in Lance’s neck. 

“Love you too, Keith. Now take a nap. You’re exhausted,” Lance said putting his hand on Keith’s head. Keith closed his eyes and fell asleep


	2. Pidge Just Needs More Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is exhausted. That’s really it. But this is cute so yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many of these stupid ideas and like three hours to sit in a car so I’m gonna crank these out while I have time.

Pidge was late to breakfast again. She’d been late every morning, and would stumble in half dressed with her hair a mess. It happened again that morning, and everyone had just about enough of it. She grabbed a cup and filled it with a kind of Altean coffee. 

“Pidge you need to stop staying up so late coding and programming stuff,” Shiro told her. She just shrugged. “I’m serious. Matt isn’t going to like this,” Shiro continued. At the mention of her brother she gave Shiro a sharp look. 

“I don’t care what Matt thinks,” Pidge shot. She took her cup, a bowl of food goo and left th room. Shiro sighed. 

“I don’t know what to do about her. Everything I say just makes her angry,” Shiro said. 

“I mean, you can bring a horse to water, but you can’t make ‘em drink, Shiro,” Lance said putting a spoon of goo in his mouth. 

“What?” Shiro asked. 

“He means that you can tell Pidge to sleep, but she’s not going to. You can’t force her. You just have to wait until she can’t go on like this. She’ll give in,” Hunk said. 

“I hate it, but you’re right,” Shiro said. 

 

It had been hours and Pidge was still in her room. Shiro began to think that she’d just given up and gone to sleep. Matt had been in the castle since a little after Pidge had stormed off. Shiro had filled Matt in on the situation, and he didn’t like it, but he knew she’d give in. She was stubborn, but she’d hit her limit eventually. 

Then it changed when everyone heard a frustrated shriek from Pidge’s room. Everyone jumped up and ran to her room. They knocked on her door but there was no answer. 

“Pidgey? It’s me. Lancey-Lance. Please let us in. What’s wrong?” They heard Pidge softly crying. Shiro wasn’t having it. He pushed the button and opened the door. 

“Pidge!? What’s wrong?” She looked up from her computer. 

“W-we have t—to find Matt and—a—and m—my dad,” she sobbed. Matt ran over to her. 

“Hey, Pidge. It’s okay. I’m right here. You found me, remember? A-and we found Dad too! He’s going back to Earth. He’s gonna find Mom. He’s gonna tell Mom we’re okay. Dad’s okay and so am I! Okay?” Matt said trying to comfort his panicked sister. “Shh, it’s okay Katie.” Pidge made a pouting face. 

“You blew my cover, Matt. They didn’t know I’m a girl,” she slurred, exhausted. Everyone huffed. Matt picked Pidge up bridal style and carried her to her bed. 

“You poor thing. You’re so exhausted,” Matt said setting her down. She curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

A few hours later she emerged from her room, clearly dazed, but feeling much less drained. 

“That was the best sleep I’ve ever had,” Pidge said sitting in the common room. I barely even remember getting breakfast this morning. Lance looked at Hunk and snickered. 

“So you don’t remember anything after you came out for breakfast?” Lance asked her. 

“No. Not really. I remember being on my computer, but that’s it,” Pidge said straightening her glasses. Lance snickered again. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, Pidge. It’s nothing,” Lance said smiling. 

“You’re an asshole, Lance,” Pidge said, but she couldn’t help smiling herself.


	3. College AU ft Lance with migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been getting migraines since he was thirteen. But that doesn’t make them any less painful.

I.

Lance sat in his seat trying to pay attention to his professor. He’d started getting a headache an hour ago, and it was draining him of his energy. Only ten minutes left of class. He’d be able to make it. He just really hoped he was wrong about what he thought was happening. He rubbed at his temples and prayed for the next ten minutes to pass quickly. 

Walking out of the lecture hall he found that it had started raining. He didn’t have an umbrella, but that wasn’t a problem. He liked rain. Besides, the cool water and cloudy sky eased his headache just a bit. 

However, about a block from his apartment, he got tunnel vision. He felt dizzy, and then he suddenly felt an explosion behind his eyes. His vision went white hot as the pain pounded in his skull. He lost his balance and he fell on the ground, landing in a puddle. Suddenly he heard someone yell his name. It was Keith, his roommate and amazing boyfriend. Thank god. 

“Lance!” Keith ran over to him. Lance flinched at the noise. “Are you okay? You can’t just sit in the rain! You’re gonna get sick, Lance,” Keith said picking Lance up out of the puddle. 

“Shh. Not so loud, Keith,” Lance said holding his head in one hand and holding up the other one. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. 

“Head hurts. Migraine,” Lance mumbled. 

“Shit. Come on, let’s get you home,” Keith said hoisting Lance up and supporting him with his shoulder. 

They made it to the apartment soon enough. Lance was still soaked. Getting Lance warm and dry was going to be his second priority. First, however,

“Okay, Lance,” Keith started in a low voice. “Here’s the medication and some water,” Keith said handing Lance two pills and a glass. Lance was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom with the lights off. It was the only windowless room. Lance shook his head and got off the toilet and opened the lid. 

“‘M feelin’ nauseous,” Lance said. “Can’t drink right now,” Lance mumbled. That was the other reason they were in the bathroom. It wasn’t uncommon for Lance to feel sick when he had a migraine. Keith got on his knees and rubbed circles on Lance’s back. Lance's breath hitched, but he didn’t vomit. He took a deep breath and stood. “Pills please,” Lance said. He took the medication and water from Keith. After taking them he continued to sip the water. “I’ll be okay Keith. Give me a few minutes for the medication to kick in,” Lance said. Keith nodded and left the room, but he kept the door a bit open I’m case Lance needed him. 

After ten minutes Lance came out of the bathroom rubbing his head. 

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked. 

“Better. Still hurts a bit, but it’s not unbearable anymore. I think I need to lie down for a bit though,” Lance said. His voice sounded stronger and his words weren’t slurred together anymore. 

“That’s good. But you’ve gotta change into warm clothes first. You’re going to get sick, Lance,” Keith said. 

“Yeah, yeah mom,” Lance said. 

“I’m serious, Lance!” Keith huffed as Lance walked into the other room. 

 

II.

“Lance! Keith! Come on! We’re going to be late!” Pidge knocked on their apartment door. Hunk and Shiro were waiting for her to bring Keith and Lance to the car. They were going to see a movie and then get some dinner. They came to the door, Lance trying to tie his shoe while walking, which really was just him hopping on one foot and looking like an idiot. 

“Sorry, Pigeon,” Lance said putting his foot down. They got in the car and drove off. 

They arrived at the theater and they went inside. Lance stuffed various snacks into his jacket pockets to avoid paying ridiculous movie prices. However, everyone insisted they get popcorn. While waiting in line, Lance felt an ache in his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He’d be fine. It was dark in the theater anyway. 

Halfway through the movie Lance’s headache increased in intensity. Not by much, but it was noticeable. He rested his head on Keith’s shoulder and took a sip of his soda. 

“You good?” Keith whispered to Lance. Lance nodded. 

After the movie they got in the car. Lance was really starting to feel this headache now. It hurt. And his friends arguing about where they were going for dinner didn’t really help. Then it happened. The tunnel vision and then the exploding pain. He held his head in his hands and almost started crying. 

“Guys, please stop,” he whispered. Nobody heard him. He picked his head up a little more. “Guys please. Stop yelling. I can’t— I can’t take it,” Lance said in a whimper. Keith looked at Lance. Lance’s face was drained of color and his eyes were filled with tears. 

“Guys be quiet. Stop talking, and turn the radio off,” Keith demanded. Everyone looked at Lance, except Shiro who was driving. 

“Oh my god. Is he okay?” Pidge asked. Before Keith could answer Lance held a fist to his mouth. 

“Shiro, pull the car over. Right now,” Keith said readying himself to get Lance out of the car. 

“What? Right here? Why?” 

“Just trust me. Pull over, now,” Keith said keeping his voice quiet and steady, but stern. The car stopped and Keith pushed the door open. He helped Lance get the the grass just before he threw up. Keith was most worried about Lance. He knew Lance would be absolutely mortified if he threw up in Shiro’s car. Not to mention Hunk was a sympathy puker and would probably lose it too. Keith rubbed circles on Lance’s back like he usually did to try and ease his stomach. The pain must be horrible if he actually vomited this time. “Are you okay, Lance? Are you done?” Lance nodded weakly. 

“Water please,” Lance mumbled. Keith went back to the car and grabbed a water bottle and gave it to Lance. He took some sips of it and took a deep breath. Keith helped him up. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you home,” Keith said getting back in the car. Everyone looked at them warily. “He’s got a migraine. He’s done throwing up now though. Can you take us home Shiro?” Shiro nodded and he started off slowly. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Keith felt horrible about this. This poor boy. 

Shiro pulled into Lance and Keith’s apartment complex. Keith helped Lance get up the flight of stairs and into the bedroom. Keith gave Lance some water and the pills. Keith kissed Lance’s forehead. 

“Take a nap, Lance. You’ll feel better,” Keith said just above a whisper. 

“Yes sir,” Lance slurred before lying down and closing his eyes.


	4. Rainy Days ft sick Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean. It’s pretty obvious. It’s raining. And. Lance is sick. I don’t know what to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES this is another Lance-centric College AU fic I’m so sorry

Raining. It was raining. Again. But Lance wasn’t one to complain. He loved the rain. He loved the sound t made. The freshness it gave the air. The clouds. It was nice. He woke up and began to get ready for class. His boyfriend looked at him from bed. 

“You’re up early,” Keith said. 

“No, I’m not. I just have to get to class,” Lance said. He desperately wanted to go back to bed. He was tired and the sound of the rain on the roof was making him even sleepier. “I’ll see you later, Keith,” Lance said. Waving as he left the bedroom. He made a quick cup of coffee and headed out the door. 

He did admit that he was up a little earlier than usual. He wanted to go the long way and walk through the rain. Of course Keith warned him against doing so plenty of times, which is why he didn’t tell him he was doing it. Lance got to class and set his books down. He did kind of wish he’d brought an umbrella now though. His clothes were kind of wet and he could feel a chill starting to settle in his body. He shivered for a good twenty minutes into the lecture. Then again when he had to walk outside to get to his next class. At the end of his last class he got a call from Keith. 

“Hello?” Lance said into the phone. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith started. “I’m heading to Shiro’s to study. Do you want me to pick you up and bring you home first?” Shit. No. Lance’s hair was still damp as were his clothes. Keith would tear him a new one. 

“Uh. Nah I’m okay. I can walk,” Lance said. He quickly moved the phone away from his face and sneezed. 

“Okay, Lance. You remembered an umbrella, right?” Keith asked. 

“Uh-huh. I’ll see you later, Keith,” Lance said and hung up. He shivered against his own will. Dammit. He sneezed again twice. This is fucking ridiculous. 

He made it home and was soaked and freezing. He was absolutely pissed at himself. He groaned and walked inside the apartment. He needed a nap. He locked the door to make sure nothing happened while he was asleep. He went to his bed, not caring about how he was soaking the sheets. 

Lance didn’t know how long he’d slept for. He woke up to his phone ringing. He cleared his aching throat and picked up the phone hoping he didn’t sound too rough. 

“Hello?” 

“Lance? What he hell!? I’ve been knocking for five minutes!” Keith sounded angry. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith! I took a nap and locked the door. I’m sorry! Don’t you have a key?” Lance said before he turned and coughed into his arm. 

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith said signifying he’d heard Lance coughing. “And I forgot my key.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m coming to the door,” Lance said. He wrapped a blanket around himself and walked to the door. He opened it and Keith’s face immediately turned to concern. 

“Lance! I knew I heard you coughing! You look awful! What happened!? You were fine this morning!” Keith walked inside pulling Lance with him. “Your hands are freezing. Come on, you should be in bed,” Keith pulled Lance into their room. He noticed the damp sheets. He looked at Lance. “Did you—?” Keith asked. Lance nodded. Keith huffed. “I told you not to. You lied to me! You said you had an umbrella! I swear to god, you’re an idiot, Lance!” Lance looked down. “Are your clothes still wet?” Keith asked. Lance nodded at that too. Keith huffed again. He wasn’t really angry. He was just bothered that Lance had gotten sick. “Strip. Down to your boxers. Now. I’m getting you warm clothes,” Keith said going through Lance’s drawers for some sweatpants and a shirt. 

“I told you, Lance. I told you to take an umbrella and you didn’t. You also took the long way this morning, didn’t you?” Keith asked. Lance nodded. “This is why I tell you that!”

“But it’s a myth. You can’t actually get sick from being cold!” Lance protested. 

“Yes, but being cold still weakens your immune system, especially if you’re wet. You’ve been walking in the rain every day since it started raining last week so that’s probably taken a toll on you. And that made you more susceptible to the flu which you knew was going around and yet here we are.

“I don’t-“ Lance was cut off by a sharp cough. “I don’t have the flu. It’s just a cold, Keith,” Lance whined. 

“Yes, because a 102 degree fever is normal for a cold. I’m not taking this shit, Lance,” Keith said. He said it a bit harsher than he’d meant to, though. Lance nodded. “Ugh, I’m sorry, Lance. I’m not mad at you, you know that. You’re sick. What’s done is done,” Keith said. Keith left the room and came back five minutes later with a cup of tea and three movies. “What do you say? Movie night?” Keith asked Lance, handing him the drink. 

“Yeah. That sounds good. Might fall asleep halfway through though,” Lance said lying down on Keith’s lap. 

“That’s okay. Whatever you wanna do,” Keith cooed.


	5. Fractured Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While scouting a planet Hunk falls. Hard. It doesn’t end well for anybody. Cue a panicked Lance right about... now.

“Wow. This is actually a really beautiful planet,” Hunk said looking over to side of the hill. 

“Yeah. But we gotta get a move on. Shiro is expecting us to be ready for pick up in two hours, and I really don’t wanna make him mad,” Lance said, remembering how Shiro had been on edge so much lately. 

“Why didn’t he come with us? This mission was his idea,” Pidge said as she inched down a hill that was covered in rocks. 

“He said something about communicating with the Blade,” Hunk said adjusting his helmet. Pidge shrugged. Lance walked past them and looked at the terrain. 

“This looks like it’s going to be difficult to scout, so we should stay together,” he said. Pidge and Hunk nodded. 

They made their way around a lake and estimated that it was about about half an earth mile across. They’d have Coran convert it to space measurements later. They noted how the sky was a constant blueish shade of light purple and the clouds were pure white, probabaly filled with water. But not everything was as beautiful. There were quite a few swamps, and Pidge was knocked onto her ass after standing on top of a shelled creature, thinking it was a rock. Then they found a cave. 

“It’s pretty dark in there,” Hunk said nervously. Pidge nodded. 

“We don’t have a choice. If we don’t finish scouting in the next half hour, Shiro is going to be back and he’ll be mad,” Lance said looking into the cave. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and nodded. “Let’s go in,” Lance said putting a smile on his face. 

They walked down the cavernous tunnel and looked around. They noticed how spots on the walls were glowing slightly. Must be some sort of naturally luminescent mineral. It was pretty though. They looked like multi-colored stars. The cave started to take on a damp feeling though, a sign that there was water deeper in. 

The stalagmites and stalactites began to get bigger, and it became harder to move through the cave. 

“Hm, maybe we should head back,” Hunk said. “I think this is all the information we’re gonna get.” Lance nodded. 

“Yeah, okay. You’re right. Let’s head back,” Lance said turning towards the entrance. Lance was leading the group when he heard a pained yell, and Pidge yell Hunk’s name. Lance whipped his head around to see the top of Hunk’s head fall with rest of his body.

“Hunk!” Lance felt a rock drop to the bottom of his stomach. Shit. He ran towards Hunk. “What happened!?” He was at the bottom of a pit, maybe four or five feet deep, his arm lying under him in what must’ve been an... unpleasant... position, to say the least. Hunk had his eyes closed tightly and he was breathing through his teeth in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked him. 

“No. I— I can’t move my arm. It— it hurts so bad guys,” Hunk said feeling tears prick his eyes. Shit. 

“We have to get him out of there. It sounds like a break,” Pidge said. That’s when Lance got really panicked. Hunk? His best friend? Broken a bone? Lance blinked panicked tears back and nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll help him stand. You support his arm,” Lance said taking command. He was in charge on the mission anyway. They stepped into the pit and helped Hunk stand and climb out, careful to hold Hunk’s arm still. At one point Pidge slipped on her climb out of the pit and it jerked slightly, causing Hunk to let out a pained hiss. 

“Sorry, Hunk. Almost there,” she said apologetically. Once they had him out, they sat against the cave wall while Lance contacted the castle. 

“Hey, Shiro. We need pick up. Stat,” Lance said. He was worried about demanding things from Shiro, but he was also really worried about Hunk, so it almost ruled his fear out. He wrung his hands in anxiety. Shiro’s face came in through the comms. 

“Lance? Is there a problem?” Lance should’ve known how shaky his voice sounded. 

“Yeah. Hunk fell and is hurt,” Lance said. In the background Pidge was using the tech in her gauntlet to x-ray Hunk’s arm. 

“As I thought. He broke his radius,” Pidge said. Lance gave her a confused look. “The bone in the lower part of his arm,” Lance mouthed out the word “oh” and nodded. 

“Pidge says he broke his radius,” Lance spoke into the comm. “Okay Shiro.” Lance looked at Pidge. 

“Shiro will be here soon. Let’s get out of here,” Lance said. Pidge held Hunk’s arm again while Lance kept him steady until he was standing. They walked to the entrance. Pidge’s face lit up with an idea. 

“Hey, Lance. Gimme a boost to the tree,” she said. Lance looked at her skeptically. “Just do it, asswipe,” she said. He picked her up by her waist and she plucked one of the huge leaves off the tree. She walked over to Hunk and wrapped the leaf around his arm and slung the tied part of he shoulder, apologizing when he groaned in pain. “There. It’s a make-shift sling. It’s not perfect, and is in no way the kind of treatment this needs, but it’ll keep your arm propped up until we get back to the castle and get you into a cryopod,” she said. Hunk nodded. Suddenly there was a distant roar. The three looked up and saw the Black Lion entering the planet’s lower atmosphere. 

“Thank fucking god,” Lance sighed. Shiro landed Black a few moments later. Black’s mouth opened and Shiro stepped out. 

“Come on guys,” Shiro said with a light smile. The trio stepped into the lion and Shiro followed them. Lance stopped and turned to Shiro. 

“Thanks, Shiro,” he said. “I was really worried about Hunk.” Shiro smiled again. 

“We’re the Paladins of Voltron. We have each others’ backs.” Lance nodded and looked away. 

 

Back at the castle they had to put Hunk in a cryopod. It was the only way to heal him. It wasn’t supposed to take long. Coran estimated about half a varga. 

Lance walked around the castle without Hunk for quite a few Earth hours waiting for him. A few ticks before Hunk was supposed to come out Lance ran up to the pod and waited for it to pop open. It opened with a his, and Hunk fell out. Lance barely caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Hey, Hunk,” Lance said casually. 

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk said mimicking his tone, slightly sleepier. 

“Welcome back. Come on. The others will be glad you’re healed,” Lance said. And they left the room to find the other paladins.


	6. I am really sorry about another Lance centric fic but like I love him so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron saves another planet. There’s a party thrown for them, and they decide that they can stay for it. All is well and good. For a little while.  
> Featuring Lance with anxiety because I can’t help myself.  
> I know it’s not really hurt or anything, but like. It’s still whump and I love this even though it pains me.  
> Also! ! ! I have anxiety. I’ve had anxiety attacks and I’m sensitive to external stimuli, especially noises! I’m writing from my own experiences with anxiety so please don’t correct my description of Lance’s problems I’m writing what I know!! Love you all!!  
> Also this is SO much longer than I intended it to be but like. I love it.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORATANT MESSAGE!!!! IF YOU HAVE EASILY TRIGGERED ANXIETY PLEASE READ CAUTIOUSLY!!! There’s nothing too bad, but I described how Lance was feeling while he was experiencing his anxiety! If that’s the kind of thing that will bother you, please take caution! I don’t want to cause and anxiety attacks, lovelies! Be careful I love you!

The crowd cheered as the team stood on a hill with the lions behind them. The Blade was standing in the back of the crowd. Lance looked at them and smiled when Keith noticed him. 

The party was a huge turnout. There were so many different kinds of food, drinks, and, you guessed it, people. There were lights shining and foreign music was playing. People were socializing. It was wonderful. Lance was mingling. Of course not romantically. He already had Keith for that...

It had started with a flinch at first. There was a loud noise that startled Lance. He flinched at it, and cringed a little bit. It was fine though. It was a normal thing. They’d just been in battle, and it was normal for all the paladins to be a little on edge after battle. The feeling would pass and he’d have a great time. 

But it didn’t. Later on he noticed that his chest felt tight. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, without even realizing it. He noticed that there were a lot of people there. He looked around. This felt really uncomfortable. He always had sensory overload issues, but hadn’t had many incidents since they’d been in space. However they were common at the Garrison with all of those people, and being away from his family. He needed to lay low for a bit. He went over to a table to sit down. 

People wouldn’t leave him alone. They tried to talk to him. Tried to get his autograph. He was the Red Paladin after all. He needed to find Shiro. Shiro would know what to do. Besides, if Lance needed to leave the party, their leader should know about it, right? He kept his head down while he searched for Shiro. He avoided eye contact. He felt his chest tighten even more and he knew that he needed to get out of here. He did find Shiro, though. 

“Hey, Shiro, can I talk to you?” Lance asked. He was starting to breathe heavy and had started taking deep breathes in through his mouth to try to get air into his lungs. Shiro looked at him. 

“Hold on a minute, Lance,” he’d said. It wasn’t too harsh, but he hadn’t shown anything that said he’d noticed Lance’s problem. Lance waited for another thirty seconds. He couldn’t deal with this. He was going to burst. 

“Shiro, please,” Lance said, feeling his eyes tear up. Feeling his breathing rate increase. “This—this is re—really important,” Lance said pleading. 

“Lance! Wait a minute!” Shiro had snapped at him. Lance nodded. He bit back frustrated, anxious, and hurt tears. This isn’t what he needed right now, but he couldn’t be mad at Shiro, right? He was under a lot of pressure right now. It’s not his fault. Lance walked away. He needed Hunk. Hunk always helped him at the Garrison. Or Keith. Lance had told Keith about his problems. One of them could help. Or both of them. He needed them. 

Lance wandered around. He but his lip and clenched his fists. He was sure his lip was going to start bleeding soon. He was having trouble breathing now as well. He spotted Keith a few yards away. Lance walked up to him as fast as he could. He shyly tapped on Keith’s shoulder. Startled, Keith turned around. 

“Lance! Where have you been all night?” He asked. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and kept squeezing it. “Lance? Ow, that hurts. What the hell?” Keith noticed the panicked look on Lance’s face. 

“Keith, I—I’m having a problem,” Lance managed. 

“Okay, Lance. Come on,” Keith said still confused. He turned to the members of the Blade he’d been talking to. “Excuse me,” he said before stepping away with Lance. They walked past Hunk as they made it towards a quieter part of the room. Lance grabbed Hunks sleeve. Hunk immediately saw the anxiety on Lance’s face and promptly excused himself from the conversation he was having with one of the planet’s natives. They made it to a corner. 

“What’s wrong Lance?” Hunk asked him. 

“I—I... I’m have— I’m—,” Lance stuttered. He couldn’t form a sentence. He couldn’t think straight. He could hardly breathe. Hunk turned to Keith. 

“He’s having an anxiety attack,” Hunk said. Keith’s eyes went soft and fell on Lance who was looking around, eyes flashing everywhere, not able to focus. Keith bent down. He’d never seen Lance like this. He didn’t know how to respond. He knew Lance had anxiety, but he’d never really seen it this bad. Keith got closer, but Hunk put his hand on Keith’s chest. “Give him some space,” he said gently. Keith nodded, but he grabbed Lance’s hand and squeezed it. Lance gave Keith a small smile. 

“Take some deep breaths and relax, okay, Lance? You’ll be okay,” Keith said. Lance nodded. He took some deep breaths in through his mouth and breathed out through his nose, remembering the technique Hunk had taught him at the Garrison. 

It wasn’t long before Lance was calmer. 

“Are you okay, Lance?” Hunk asked him. Lance nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. I’ll be fine,” Lance said, although he still felt too much adrenaline running through his veins and slight panic running through his thoughts. Keith opened his arms welcoming Lance into them. Lance leaned on Keith tiredly. 

“You should’ve come get us sooner, babe,” Keith cooed. 

“I tried to tell Shiro,” Lance said. 

“Where is he? Could he not help you?” Keith asked. 

“He was busy. He told me to wait, so I went to find you and Hunk,” Lance said. “He snapped at me a little bit, so he must’ve been tense too,” Lance finished. 

“He what?” Keith asked getting a little angry. “He yelled at you?” Keith looked around, scanning for Shiro. 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. He’s tense too. We all are, it’s okay. Don’t be mad,” Lance said. Keith was breathing through his teeth, seething with anger. 

“Excuse me for a minute,” Keith said standing. He marched over to where Shiro was. Keith grabbed Shiro’s shoulder and turned him around. 

“K-Keith!? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, seeing how Keith’s eyebrows were drawn together tightly and his lips were twisted angrily. 

“You yelled at Lance!” Keith said, voice cracking slightly. 

“I—I mean. He kept interrupting me. I was trying to spread the diplomacy of Voltron.” 

“Lance had an anxiety attack, Shiro! He was panicking when he tried to get your attention, and you yelled at him!” Keith said yelling and jabbing his finger in Shiro’s chest. 

“I didn’t notice. I’m sorry,” Shiro said, with at least the decency to look guilty. 

“Yeah. Clearly,” Keith scoffed. “You know what he said to me, Shiro? He told me not to be too mad at you because we were all tense. Because you were tense. The fact that you brushed him off like that, and he still respects you like this? You need to apologize to him Shiro,” Keith said. Shiro nodded guiltily. The two of them stalked back to where Lance and Hunk were sitting. Hunk had gotten Lance a juice drink of some sort and he was sitting against the wall sipping it. Shiro walked over and got on one knee to be at his level. 

“Hey, Lance,” he said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh! Hi Shiro,” Lance said putting his drink down. 

“Look. I’m sorry for brushing you off earlier. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t realize you were panicking. If I had, I would’ve helped you immediately,” Shiro said putting one hand on Lance’s armor-clad shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, Shiro. I’m not mad at all. We’re all tense right now,” Lance said, letting his gaze shift to Keith. Keith smiled a guilty smile. 

“Okay. I’ll try harder to be more observant, okay Lance?” Shiro said standing. Lance nodded. When Shiro had walked away Lance gave Keith a hard look.

“Keith,” Lance started. “I told you not to go off on him.”

“Lance, what he did wasn’t okay. I love Shiro just as much as you do, but you need to learn that your feelings are just as important as his, okay?” Keith said, voice softening as he spoke more. Lance just nodded and took another sip of his drink. “Are you ready to go back to the party?” Keith asked, sitting next to Lance and Hunk on the floor. 

“No. Can I— Can we just stay here for a bit? I’m still feeling overwhelmed,” Lance said.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can,” Keith said. He pulled Lance into his lap, and Hunk moved closer to them. Lance smiled. Despite the previous events he was glad that he had his best friend, and his boyfriend, to have his back when he needed them.


	7. Back to School  (ft. Sick Matt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro at the Garrison. Yeah I know I’m sorry but like. I really wanted to write some slight Shatt sooooo... They’re not really dating here I guess but I mean they like each other so oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a lot shorter than I had intended on it being, but oh well. I just wrote a really long chapter for a different fic cut me some slack. 
> 
> Okay so I just published the first chapter of a Paranormal Investigator AU fic. I’m really proud of it! It’s going to be a long story I think, so just stay tuned for that. I might abandon my musical au fic. I don’t really know where to go with the plot. So in the mean time, here’s this.

One week before mid terms. Great. Shiro knew that both he and Matt would be studying their asses off, and would barely be able to hang out. Shiro frowned at his watch as he waited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the period. When the bell did go off, Shiro jumped out of his chair and made it towards the hallway. He knew exactly where Matt would be coming from. 

“Hey! Matt!” Shiro called when he saw him. Matt’s head snapped up. 

“Shiro!” Matt said happily. He sounded tired though. 

“How was class?” Shiro asked. 

“Oh my god! We started our unit on neighboring galaxies today! It was so interesting! We talked about other life forms and the stars and-“ Matt slowed to a stop, his face turning to a look of slight sadness. “Katie would love it here. I miss her.” Shiro put his hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

“I know. But you know Pidge,” Shiro started. Matt smiled slightly at the use of his little sister’s nickname. “She’s practically a genius. She’ll be here with us in no time,” Matt nodded. 

“Yeah. I know,” Matt said clearing his throat. 

“Let’s go back to my dorm to do homework,” Shiro said. “Plus, I stole some cookies from the cafeteria yesterday,” Shiro snickered. Matt laughed. 

“Sure. Let’s go,”

Once they made it to Shiro’s dorm they sat on the floor across from each other. Shiro, as promised, had stolen quite a few cookies. And everyone thought he was responsible. Shiro threw a cookie at Matt’s head and it bounced off and landed in the book he was reading. 

“Shiiirrooo!” Matt whined laughing. Shiro laughed. 

“Whatcha readin’?” Shiro asked. 

“It’s a book on the outer solar-system,” Matt said. “I might take a nap though. I’m really tired.” Shiro nodded. 

“Go ahead. Feel free to use my bed if you want,” Shiro said pointing to his bed. “I’ve got work to do, so you an do whatever you wanna do.” Matt nodded. He didn’t really feel comfortable sleeping in Shiro’s bed, so he read his book until he fell asleep on the floor. Shiro looked at him and smiled softly. After about twenty minutes, Matt woke back up. 

“Well hello there, Matthew,” Shiro joked. Matt smiled a little, and then turned and coughed into his shoulder. Shiro cocked an eyebrow. 

“Are you okay, Matt?” He asked. Matt shook his head no. “What’s wrong?” Shiro stood from his desk and walked over to Matt, who was sniffling and rubbing his throat. 

“I’m just not feeling well, Shiro. I just kind of... hurt...” Matt said. Shiro looked at Matt’s face. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, and all. Shiro felt Matt’s forehead. 

“Feels warm. Come on,” Shiro said helping Matt up. Shiro brought Matt over to his own bed. Matt shook his head. 

“No, that’s your bed, Shiro,” Matt said. 

“Doesn’t matter. Your dorm is too far to walk like this. Get some sleep, and then we’ll see if you can go to your own room, okay?” Shiro said quietly, being wary of the fact that Matt could have a headache. Matt just nodded. He didn’t have the energy to argue. He fell asleep on Shiro’s bed very quickly. Shiro ruffled Matt’s hair before sitting on the floor next to the bed and dozing off there himself.


End file.
